


Competing For The Prince's Heart

by RoyalEren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Knight!Levi, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Prince!Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalEren/pseuds/RoyalEren
Summary: Eren is the prince. Levi is the knight. Everyone knew that their relationship was never meant to be. This was proven to the two when they were both slapped in the face with tragedy in their childhoods. However, as they got older and drifted apart, Levi decided enough was enough so he enters the competition that was arranged to find Eren a partner to rule his kingdom with. Will Levi win Eren's Heart back or will they be pushed away from each other again? Especially when evil forces are rising deep within the forest...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as something I was just writing to myself and I uh... ended up posting it. Wow. 
> 
> Anyway I hope people who read this enjoy it! It's in Eren and Levi's POVs btw! And I uh... just really like Prince!Eren and Knight!Levi...
> 
> Enjoy~

(Eren's POV)

I was seven when I met the raven haired boy that took my breath away. 

We both attended the same school for royals and knights and I immediately recognized him from the newspaper articles and online stories. 

Levi Ackerman: the child prodigy in fighting. An amazing swordsman and loyal knight to his kingdom. He too was only seven. 

Since that day, I knew I wanted him to be my knight, the one who would stand by me for the rest of my life.

And then... I made eye contact with the boy I desired.

*** 

We were ten when we learned everything there was to know about each other. 

We stood up for one another, shared our feelings and deepest secrets with the other... we even made our vows to protect each other through thick and thin.

However... it was also at this time I realized my feelings for him weren't just admiration or respect or even brotherly love... it was... bigger than any of that.

***

At the age of thirteen both Levi and I were closer than to be expected. Our bond surpassed even a blood bond but with that, nasty rumours started floating around us, saying we were dating and that we were tainted. We chose to ignore these false rumours though because, well, we knew they were false.

Until one day Levi said he had kissed a girl and I broke down. I confessed my love to him and I was prepared for him to leave me... when he kissed me instead. We kissed each other until neither of us could breathe and I looked at him in horror and shock.

He smirked and told me he hadn't kissed a girl. I was his first kiss.

From then on, we both knew how the other really felt.

***

It was two months later that I felt my world start to fall apart. Some news cast had caught Levi and I kissing on film and when people crowded us for answers, Levi told them the words I never wanted to hear.

_"Two men dating is disgusting." He sneered at the people as he shook his head disapprovingly. "And to kiss him? Filthy. I would never dream of kissing a guy, not even a prince."_

I remember running through the crowd and going to my secret spot, a place in the back of the castle where some forestry grew. Only Levi and I knew about it and of course he followed me there. I couldn't help but cry out my frustrations when Levi came to me. 

He wiped away my tears and told me not to cry. So I asked him how he really felt about me... but the answer I got just made me cry even more.

_"...Isn't it disgusting? Two guys... kissing?"_

The impact his question had on me, his voice holding nothing but shame and disgust, it made me run away from my best friend that I thought was my lover.

He was just confused though.

I was the only one who was in love.

***

I didn't have dinner that night and I remember my mom coming to my room, pulling me into her arms and asking what was wrong.

I told her everything, how I foolishly fell in love with my best friend despite knowing we could never be together.

Karla was a good mom and an even better queen. Which was why I trusted her so much. I never hesitated to tell her anything.

She calmed me down and said that first thing the following day we'll go to the beach to make me feel better.

She knew I loved the beach. Almost as much as she did.

***

We got into our car and had our servant drive us down. It was only an hour ride.

However, we got stopped forty five minutes in when there was two loud bangs and our car skidded out of control.

We fell into a ditch and I could only thank the stars that I had put on a seatbelt. I looked at the driver was the car stopped it's movement and I had felt bile rise to my throat cause by the sight before me.

He was dead. A tree branch that had pierced through the windshield had impaled him through his chest as well. 

I had quickly looked at my mother who was right beside me and she only sustained a cut to her forehead. But she was alive.

The rest of it was a blur... I remember my mom grabbing me and pulling me out of the wreckage as she got her phone and went to call someone, anyone. That was when the men dressed in camouflage stepped out from their hiding places, each equipped with a shotgun. 

She had placed herself between me and the men, my mom. She was such a brave woman, so strong. Unlike her son. I could only cower in fear.

They exchanged talk with my mom, she screamed and shouted, protecting me with her own body until the men grabbed her. She fought back, kicking and scratching. She managed to grab ahold of one of their guns and she was ready to fire when they shot her first, straight through the temple.

Her body fell in a mangled heap on the ground, leaving the men to turn to me.

They beat me up, kicking me and throttling me, throwing me against the ground and trees. That was when one of the men grabbed my pants and tugged them down. 

I was so scared... so so so scared... but my injuries were too much and I felt my consciousness start to fade.

The last thing I saw were Marian knights ambushing the men then all went black.

***

I woke up in the Marian clinic that was located in the castle. I had stitches and bruises all over my body and I felt as though my insides were burning. 

A nurse had walked up to me to ask me some questions now that I was up and I answered them. But then I remembered my mom.

I asked the nurse if my mom was awake yet and she just went silent. Just as I was about to ask the nurse again, someone barged in and announced King Grisha wanted to see me.

I really wanted to see my dad. I hadn't even said bye to him when I left and I regretted that. What if that had been my last time seeing him?

I hurried as fast as I could to the throne room but when I got there I was met with a man who was not my father.

He looked like him, he had his voice, but that... thing was not my loving dad.

He told me my mom was dead. He explained how she died, why she died and whose fault it was that she was dead. He blamed me for all three.

I was crying at this point and I saw my father's eyes twitching as he got up and grabbed me from my neck, held me high up in the air and screamed at me. He cursed the day I was born and yelled profanities at the disturbed child I turned out to be. He screamed I was a homosexual with disgusting multicoloured eyes, he yelled that I would never take her place...

I didn't understand what he meant and when he dropped me I fell to the floor with a sickening smack. I looked up and understood what he was saying now. I gazed into the shiny surface of my father's throne and staring back at me were a pair of eyes that didn't match. One was green, the other was yellow. My natural eye colour was yellow.

I had my mom's right green eye. 

My father kicked me in the gut, sending me flying backwards and hitting the throne, the back of my head taking most of the blow. I was seeing nothing but stars and blood at this point and I cried for my mom. 

This just angered my father more but just as he was about to kick me once again, Levi's mom ran into the room and tackled him to the floor. She was our head chef and would never do anything like this... but here she was. Defending me by fighting her own king.

I took this chance, I got up and ran despite my injuries.

Guards tried to stop me and maids screamed in horror at the state I was in but I didn't care. I needed to leave, I needed the pain I felt to disappear!

I ran into the woods, slipping past the gates and fences set up to keep the dangerous monsters out. I ran and ran until I felt my feet slip out from under me and I landed face first into the dirt.

I lay there, defeated and cried not over my mother's death, my father hating me or Levi betraying me.

I cried because I knew I was really alone.

***

I had heard a soft laughter coming from the woods and I raised my head a bit to see who it was.

The laughing being made itself clear as it stepped through the shrubbery, pounding to toward me at an alarming speed.

It was a wolf, a dangerous monster of the forest. They didn't often hurt people but... when they felt threatened or wronged they killed their prey in less than a second. 

I couldn't bring myself to care about the rumours however. I just looked at the wolf's sharp claws and thought of how gladly I would accept it if he clawed out my right eye. The eye that truly never belonged to me nor would it ever.

The wolf continued to laugh and spoke to me.

"Are you lost, young one?" I had scoffed at this wolf's question because he, himself, was obviously not fully grown. He was still a pup.

"If you want to kill me just do it." I had mumbled, closing my eyes as I gave up all the fight I had left in my body. It had started to rain by this point and my bandages were wet and I felt the water sneak into my wounds. I hissed at the feeling and I was mildly alarmed at the sight of all the blood that was being washed off of my body.

The wolf stopped laughing and nudged me with his nose.

"H-hey! Don't just lie there! Get some help or you'll die!"

I smiled at his words, how he went from being so uncaring to this. "Does it matter?" I had asked. "The loss of my life doesn't affect you."

"I don't want you dying in my home though." The wolf growled but the concern in his voice was evident.

I laughed at that, more tears pouring down my face. "Hah... Someone just kill me..." I had cried and the wolf flinched away from me as if I had stung him.

At that point I wasn't bothering to stifle my sobs and I was crying grossly. 

The wolf didn't say anything after that but decided to snuggle with me instead, occasionally licking my wounds as they started to heal right before my eyes. I was too tired to be in awe... so I fell asleep in his grasp.

***

When I woke the next morning I was situated in a small cave that had... human furniture and conveniences in it.

It took two minutes when the same pup from last night walked into the room but he was... changing. His form changed from that of a wolf to a human in mere seconds.

He had looked at me with this worried gaze as he gave me a small bowl of what I assumed was soup. I took it from him and ate slowly.

He explained to me of how word got around the forest fast. The wolf knew of what had just happened to me and he warned me that every monster was basically hunting me in the forest now.

I didn't respond, opting to just drink my soup when the wolf spoke again.

"My name is Jean." The wolf had said and I remember tearing up when he said that. Why would a monster tell me his name? Of all people? What good would his name do me if I wanted to leave this world?

"Don't pity me." I had growled but the wolf only shook his head as he jumped on the bed with me and wrapped his arms around my chilled body.

He was taller than me so his body covered mine perfectly just to get me to the right temperature.

"We're the same." He had whispered in my ear and it was at that moment I realized that his living space was accommodated for one.

He was alone. Just like me. 

I had felt my heart lurch as I grabbed him and hugged him tightly, crying out my frustrations against his chest.

At that moment I could've sworn I heard him crying out his own too.

*** 

It took the resche team exactly three days to find me, and when they did they raised their guns at Jean.

Jean and I had developed a huge bond during those three days so naturally I wouldn't let any of them shoot him.

And that was how I brought Jean back to the castle with me.

It wasn't easy, going back. 

Everything that had once been my loving home now seemed so alien.

I didn't hear a thing from my father nor did I want to, I was too scared to even think of him.

Walking around the castle was hard too because of all the gossip, all the painful rumours that made me out to be a bad guy.

I heard multiple maids speak of how I was the reason their queen died and that I should have been the one to perish.

Of course these words hurt me and I cried myself to sleep every night because of them but... I had Jean now, who let me cry on his shoulders.

I was also very determined... I was determined to become a king all my citizens could be proud of. I would never let myself fall like this ever again.

I would become stronger.

And that's exactly what happened.

***

I am now eighteen and currently looking for a partner.

I looked at the flyer posted on a street lamp and sighed at the cheesy look of it. 

The flyer was an advertisement of the competition that was about to take place.

All the best swordsman and women would be competing to get into the top five and whoever from those five could beat me in a dual would automatically become my partner. But that would be impossible.

Because at this point, there was only one person stronger than myself and he had been the one to reject me five years ago.

Levi Ackerman.

~~~

(Levi's POV)

The first time I laid eyes on that damn brat I had no idea I would become that attached to him.

But he worked his charm on me and... Tch. I didn't know I could be so weak to someone. 

We grew so close to each other the first year we met and little by little I fell for him even harder. The feelings I had harboured for my prince soon turned out to be something completely different than that of a bother bond. 

I loved him.

A year passed since our first meeting and I was startled when I had the thought that I wouldn't hesitate to give my life up in order to protect him. This was the first time I had felt like this and for my prince of everyone? These were not feelings I could easily share, nor did I have any desire to.

***

Three years later and at the prime age of ten, I learned almost everything there was to know about my prince, Eren Jeager.

I knew all of his quirks, fears, insecurities and most importantly: I knew how to make him happy.

Hell, the brat and I even made our vows to one another, saying we'd protect each other no matter what happened.

It was... comforting. 

The one thing that was really bothering me during this time was that Eren would often get a distant look in his eyes. His eyebrows would furrow and he would look almost as if in pain as he shut out the world to fester in his mind. It made me worried about what was happening to him.

Only later would I find out the real reason.

Three years, to be exact.

***

Three years. It took me three years to figure out how the brat felt about me. I had come to terms with myself that I would just remain by Eren's side and try not to involve him in a romantic relation but... He liked me. And I liked him.

I just had to get him to confess to me first and then I would know it would be okay to be with him. 

So I told him I had kissed a girl. Dick move, yes, but I needed to be sure.

To my alarm, my prince broke down crying as he confessed that he loved me and just as he was about to run away I grabbed him and pulled him back into me. I planted my lips right on his as he struggled but eventually kissed me back.

It was a sucky kiss, honestly. Sloppy and messy but... sweet. It was both our firsts. And that made it special.

However, our happiness didn't last long.

***

Two months later Eren and I were caught kissing by a news cast, damn people can't mind their own business. Of course this caused both Eren and I to get some unwanted attention and whenever we were out in public people would crowd us and ask us annoying questions. 

Honestly, I wanted to do nothing more than tell everyone outright I was dating their precious prince but I realized I couldn't. If I revealed our relationship Eren's position and status could be ruined. So I lied.

I told them it was disgusting for two men to be together... and that's when I started having my own doubts.

Did I pressure Eren into this relationship? Does he think it's disgusting? These thoughts were swirling in mind so violently I didn't even notice Eren had ran away.

I left the crowd and ran after him, knowing he'd run to our secret hideout.

I was shocked when I got there... my prince was... crying.

I tried to calm Eren down, I wiped his tears away but he asked me a very sudden question.

"How do you really feel about me?" Shit... that's right. I had something about never kissing Eren to the news cast.

I swallowed thickly and thought through how I should answer. I felt miserable... because I was starting to question how Eren really felt as well. So before I told him how I really felt... I had to confirm that he wasn't against us being in a relationship.

So I asked him that wasn't two guys kissing disgusting? I held my breath as I waited for a reply. I couldn't look at his face, scared of rejection.

I heard him make a whimpering sound and I looked up in time to see his tear stained cheeks and a hurt expression on his face. He got up without another word and ran into the castle. 

And that was when I felt myself snap as I clawed at the grass beneath me, pulling out chunks and tossing them away from me. 

For the first time in my life, I was too angry to care about being clean as dirt trapped itself under my fingernails.

***

Eren didn't come down to the dining hall as I helped my mom, the head chef of the castle, cook Eren's favourite meal. She must have known something was wrong with me because she let me clean up after her, something she would usually never let me do because she usually went back to cook in the same area again so there was no point in cleaning it up.

However, she let me today. That was when she told me that the queen and Eren were planning on going somewhere tomorrow. My mom suggested that we should go out too and I agreed, mostly because I needed anything to distract me right now.

***

The next day my mom and I went out on a walk through the park. It was quiet and peaceful but did little to get my mind off of Eren. My mom was just chatting to me when suddenly her phone started to ring.

She picked it up and was about to say hello in her cheery voice but her face suddenly dropped as all joy vanished.

She spoke fast and urgently to the person on the other line and she grabbed my hand as she hung up and rushed us both to the castle.

I tried to ask her what was going on but I figured something really bad happened as we approached the castle where an ambulance was parked at the front. 

They were unloading someone and... Oh god. My breath caught in my throat as I saw them pull Eren... MY Eren out of the ambulance, bloody and bruised to the point that almost none of his body was just tanned skin.

I felt like I was going to throw up but my mom covered my eyes as she rushed me inside and told me to go to my room as she helped out.

I didn't go to my room, however, and instead found Erwin who was Eren's personal guard at the moment, as he was fifteen years older than I was.

I asked him what happened and he explained to me how Eren and his mom were ambushed, how Karla instantly died from a gunshot wound and how those mother fuckers almost raped... they almost... took Eren away from me. 

I saw nothing but red and Erwin seemed to realize I needed to release this anger. So he brought me to the cells where the men who ambushed Eren sat.

Erwin gave me five minutes in the cell with them.

I needed two.

***

It was a few days later when Eren finally awoke. I was sitting in the corner of his recovery room, although, I'm sure he didn't see me.

He looked fine enough for what he went through, he was always a fast healer. A nurse ran up to him to ask him some questions on how he felt to which he answered them all.

But then he asked where his mom was.

Karla Jeager... had died saving her son. How could anyone tell Eren this?

Just as I was about to finally speak up, someone burst into the room to tell Eren that his father wanted to see him.

Eren looked so happy and excited to see his dad... but I knew he wouldn't be soon.

The king had turned to alcohol to release his stress and anguish over the loss of his wife. With this, the king's personality had changed significantly and he was far more violent now.

I followed closely behind Eren but I wasn't permitted to go into the throne room. So I waited outside and looked through a window where I had a clear sight of Eren and Grisha.

Eren seemed disturbed by his father's sudden change and while I couldn't hear anything, I knew what was being said.

By the way Eren's now different coloured eyes opened wide I knew Grisha told Eren of his mother's death.

Then the one thing I feared happened.

Grisha started to beat Eren, kicking him, strangling and throwing him wherever he could.

I tried to get into the room but the guards wouldn't let me, they were hired specifically by Grisha. I was about to take them down when my mom ran past the guards and myself and ran up to Grisha, successfully pulling him off of a Eren and holding him back as Eren got up. Despite his injuries he still managed to run away.

I tried to stop him as he ran by me but the guards grabbed me as they also grabbed my mother.

Grisha had us both sent to the dungeon where I sat with my mother for the following two days.

Erwin kept me updated on what was happening with Eren though.

He was missing, no one could find him. It was tearing away at me. I wanted to do nothing more than look for him myself but I couldn't. I could only wait.

***

Grisha released my mother and I once he sobered up and returned back to his normal self. Well, however normal one can be after such circumstances. 

Eren still had not yet come home and I helped out with some search teams but... he was gone.

*** 

A few days later was when Eren returned to the castle with... this new mutt who had supposedly saved him and healed his wounds.

Eren didn't acknowledge me either as we passed each other in the halls with the mutt. The damn dog would growl at me as they passed.

Things were like that for years to come, Eren would go everywhere with the dog, Jean. The dog would also stay human in longer intervals until he rarely changed into a mutt at all.

Now five years have passed and I still haven't lost my feelings for my prince. If anything, I've fallen even deeper in love with him.

Eren changed so much over time, he started sword fighting and going out on hunting expeditions. His father now congratulates him and Grisha passed a new law where gay men and women can now marry. 

Eren also made many more friends besides the mutt. My cousin, Mikasa, being one and a coconut blonde man named Armin were his closest. But on top of them Eren had a myriad of other friends who always wanted to be around him.

Anyone else in my position would have already given up trying to win Eren's Heart back. Hell, I almost gave up.

That is... until I saw the advertisement.

I could win the competition and Eren's heart because... I could beat Eren any time in a dual. And I knew that if we started over I could make him fall back in love with me.

Prepare yourself, Eren. I'll gain all of your attention, I'll make you unable to tear your gaze away from me. And once you're mine, I'll make sure you can only ever think of me no matter who you're with. 

I'll compete for your heart until it's finally mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to clear up there is no rape in this, I only put that warning as there is one moment in chapter 1 that is a close call but there is no actual rape.
> 
> Bye~


End file.
